Pokémon Snow
by nikoSoCal
Summary: Pokémon Snow tells the story of Niko, a 14 year old boy who lives in the region of Lumi, and together with his friends Tina and Makayla, he will do everything he needs to become the Champion of Lumi.
1. Chapter One: Niko

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BE...

Niko, a white-haired overconfident 14-year old boy, pounds the alarm button, and jumps out of the bed already dressed. He grabs his backpack, puts his shoes, and runs downstairs.

The house seems empty, nobody is awake, except for Niko. He grabs a box of cereal, rips it open, and exits his house while eating it straight from the box.

The wind slowly and quietly hits his skin, but focused, Niko continues walking. He looks around, and looks at the emptiness of the streets of Tsurara Town.

Niko finally arrives at the front yard of a lab. It is not big, but it's still the biggest building in town. There are around twenty other teenagers sitting down, forming a line. He smiles and sits down.

Gatto, a blonde tall cocky and calm 14-year old boy, looks at Niko and smiles.

"This year is fuller than last year huh? Apparently there are around thirty seven kids turning fourteen this year," said Gatto.

"Too bad only one of them will become the Champion of Lumi," responded Niko, smiling at Gatto.

Gatto quietly laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" Niko says.

"I had no idea that I already have fans," Gatto responded. "I didn't even get my first Pokémon and you already know who I'll become," completed Gatto, this time smiling at Niko.

Niko gets mad, and when he is about to respond.

"Amelia Lockhardt," shouted a woman in a lab coat. A redheaded, petite looking girl stands up, and enters in the lab.

"Oh, apparently is not first come, first serve anymore," contemplated Gatto.

Niko ignores him. He wraps up the cereal plastic bag and puts it back in the box. Niko opens his backpack and puts the box inside of it.

"Gatto Zaburo," shouts the woman in the lab coat, making Gatto stands up and walk towards the lab, while saying "see you later, bud" to Niko.

Niko lays down on the ground, while the woman in the lab coat calls other names.

Finally, after the longest twenty minutes of Niko's life, he hears his name being called. He stands up, grabs his backpack and walks towards the lab.


	2. Chapter Two: Egg

Niko walks into, and involuntary smiles, because of the warmth of the room embracing his body. A friendly face approaches him.

"Hayo, I'm Professor Pine, and welcome to your new life as a Pokémon Trainer. As you already know, since you recently graduated from your PokéCourse, you will receive a pokémon, a Pokédex, a PokéNav and a PokéID," said Professor Pine, a fully bearded chubby old man.

"Sweet," loudly said Niko, full of excitement.

"And you are also very lucky, because this year, we switched the way you receive your pokémon," completed Professor Pine.

Niko looks at him confused. The professor smiles, and points at a big table, full of white boxes on top. "Go, get the box your desire the most," said the professor, "and no peeking, just let your heart decide."

Niko walks to the table. All of them look exactly the same. Niko hesitates in choosing one, but decides to get the one that is in front of him. He looks at the professor. The professor smiles and nods his head. Niko opens the box, and there is an egg inside of it.

"What? Wait! Where is my pokémon?" said Niko, confused.

"It's waiting to be hatched," responded the professor, "We figured out during our last research, that if the face of the trainer is the first face that the pokémon see, the chance of both creating a strong bond is bigger."

Niko still looks unsatisfied, "So, how am I going on a journey with an egg? How will I survive the tall grass, or fight gym leaders if my pokémon is not even out of its egg?"

"That's the time you wait until you are ready to go on a journey, and being impatient like that, just proves how unprepared you are. My assistant will give you a bag with all your accessories and a incubator, so you can hatch your PokéEgg properly." said Professor Pine.

Niko walks to Professor Pine's assistant, she gives him a small plastic bag with the goodies, and he puts it inside his backpack.

Without a smile on his face, Niko walks home.


	3. Chapter Three: TV

It's been two weeks since all fourteen-year old kids of the town received their PokéEggs, and until now, none of them have hatched. The kids have been talking through their PokéNavs, since they all had each other added before they receive the devices. None of them have any idea of what pokémon might hatch from theirs eggs, since the professor said these were eggs that were found in the wilderness by PokéInstitutions around Lumi.

Niko is patiently waiting and taking care of his PokéEgg. He dreams of the hundreds of possibilities, and gets more excited with each new guess.

*Bzzzzzzt* *Bzzzzzzt*

His PokéNav vibrates, showing a new message, from Lola, a 14 year-old dark-haired knowledgeable pokémon trainer, saying: "Come to Gatto's place. My egg just hatched and his is hatching right now!"

Niko puts his incubator with the PokéEgg inside his backpack, and runs to Gatto's place. He runs as fast as he can, and nature, seems mad at him, throwing a windy snow against him.

After 10 minutes running, Niko arrives at Gatto's place. Without even knocking he enters, and sees that some other teenagers already arrived. Lola has a Cleffa sitting on her lap, while Gatto has a brown Cyndaquil (shiny). Niko smirks, but deep inside he feels destroyed. Not only Gatto got a pokémon before him, but he also got a shiny pokémon. Everybody else seems happy for them. And slowly the house gets full of kids.

A couple hours later, the kids leave, since the local news station is coming by to interview the first trainers to get have their PokéEggs hatched, after this long wait. Niko slowly walks home. He knows that he should be happy for Gatto, but he can't.

He arrives at his house, goes to his bedroom, lays down in bed, hugging the incubator. Niko turns on his television, and sees both kids being interviewed live. He closes his eyes, quietly starts to cry.

Another week goes by, and most of the trainers already have their pokémon, and left the city, heading to one of the eight cities that have gyms. Niko is almost hopeless. He stills takes care of his PokéEgg, but his excitement seems to have gone down.

Niko walks to his bathroom and looks himself in the mirror. He walks back with a smile on his face and says "maybe we both need to take a hot bath, huh?" He takes his PokéEgg out of the incubator, and goes to the town's hot spring. It is pretty empty, even thought it is snowing, people usually only go there on the weekends.

He starts talking to the egg, tell jokes and even laughs, just like they are having a full conversation. He slowly gets more and more relaxed by the hot water.

He falls asleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Bubbles

Niko wakes up, almost drowning. His first instinct is checking the egg. He looks left, looks right, and it is gone! He starts to get desperate. He starts to call for the egg, even though he knew it couldn't respond. He jumps out of the hot spring. He looks closely, trying to find the egg. He sees nothing.

Niko decides to go deep inside. He steps back in, and starts looking. After anxious, and long 3 minutes, he finds big chunks of egg shells, but he sees no Pokémon.

He hears water bubbling behind him, he turns and sees the bubbles moving towards the edge. He is wondering, what Pokémon might be. Maybe a Totodile, a Mudkip or even a Dratini. But suddenly he hears a hard hit on the edge of the hot spring. He gets excited. Maybe it's even a stronger one, like a Squirtle or a Clauncher.

Niko doesn't even move, nervous, waiting to discover what type of Pokémon it is. Water starts to rise up. Niko's eyes are wide open.

A Slowpoke climbs out of the hot spring. Niko's saying "what the fuck?" Without making any sound. The Slowpoke looks at him, smiles and walks inside the female locker room.

Niko puts his towel on and runs inside.

The place looks empty. But he walks quietly inside. Doesn't want to be noticed by Slowpoke, or any girl whatsover.

*BONK!*

Niko hears a loud noise. He runs to the place. Sees two locker doors completely bent.

*BONK*

He runs towards the noise, and he sees Slowpoke being pet by a girl wearing a towel. She stands up startled. Her towel falls. Niko's face becomes red as an Octillery.

He runs to the other side of the lockers.

"Is this Slowpoke yours?" The girl asks.

"I'm sorry." Niko responds.

"Is it yours?" She asks again.

"I'm so sorry." He answers.

The girl walks around, and the Slowpoke follows her. She sees Niko, sitting on the floor, embarrassed.

"Hey, kid, is this Slowpoke yours?" She asks.

Niko looks at her, but before he could answer, Slowpoke bites her towel and pulls it down.

Niko's face becomes more red than a Voltorb. He shouts.

"I'M SORRY!"


End file.
